A Night to Remember (Skyrim)
Overview *'Characters': Ennis, Gleda the Goat, Sam Guevenne, Sanguine, Senna, Ysolda *'Enemies': Conjurer, Fire Mage, Ice Mage, Moira, Necromancer, Pyromancer, Storm Mage, Giant Quick Walkthrough #Meet Sam Guevenne and accept the drinking contest at any bar in Skyrim major cities. #Help clean up the Temple of Dibella or pay the fines #Ask about Sam and the Staff in Rorikstead #Talk to Ysolda in Whiterun about the staff #Head to Morvunskar #Search Morvunskar for Sam and the Staff Detailed Walkthrough In any tavern across Skyrim it is possible to encounter a man named Sam Guevenne. He offers the Dragonborn a chance to join a drinking contest and win a staff. After three drinks the screen will black out and the player will awaken in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth, now trashed. The priestess Senna tasks the player with picking up several seemingly meaningless items, including a giant's toe, two bottles of wine, and a confusing note from Sam. These items and any already in your inventory or that are picked up before the end of the quest will be marked as quest items. With a high enough speech you may be able to skip the clean up duties, meaning the items will not be marked as quest items. This will be the case at each step of the quest, allowing you to skip any errands in order to win the favor of the people affected by your drunken antics. After the temple is clean and the player apologizes to her, the priestess mentions Rorikstead. Upon arrival, an angry NPC named Ennis will greet the player, saying that the night before, the player had stolen his goat Gleda and sold it to a giant named Grok. One can skip retrieving the goat if a speech, intimidate or bribe challenge is passed. The player can also retrieve the goat simply by approaching it and leading it back to the hamlet. If you have a follower, it will attack the offended giant and you might have to kill the giant to keep your follower alive. Once one of these requirements is met, the NPC will point the player to Whiterun and Ysolda. ".]] After arriving in Whiterun, find Ysolda who will mention the price owed her for your purchase of a wedding ring. She also mentions that the wedding was called off, and the player met the spouse-to-be in Witchmist Grove. There the player finds a Hagraven named Moira. She will become jealous of an Esmerelda that has "dark feathers" and attack. Finding the ring can be skipped if the player passes a speech, intimidate, or bribe challenge. Ysolda then mentions the player getting married with someone in Morvunskar. Morvunskar is a ruined fort, now inhabited by hostile mages. Within the ruin is the entrance to Misty Grove, occupied by Sam and several dinner guests, just labeled "Commoners". Sam Guevenne reveals that he is actually the Daedric prince Sanguine, whose sphere is debauchery and drunken revelry. He will award the player with a Daedric artifact, the Sanguine Rose. The player is then teleported back to the tavern where Sam was first encountered. The items collected in the temple will no longer be marked as quest items. Later in the game an Argonian named Deep-In-His-Cups will come and talk to you and say he walked into that bandit camp. You can either persuade him to let you not pay or pay him or say you don't have the money. If you do, he will attack you. Trivia *Upon being able to leave the Temple, the player can travel to Morvunskar and attain the reward from Sam and disregard the other steps. As it turns out Sam only wants you to "Explore the world and spread merriment", but the player will miss out on some of the best comedy relief concocted by the Daedra of Mischief. *If the Dragonborn is married to Ysolda, the location marker for her will be at her marital home, but the legend will state that she is in Whiterun. She will actually be in her marital home. *Also if the Dragonborn is married to Ysolda she will talk to you about how you bought a wedding ring from her to marry some other girl and how he was going to give it to his/her fiance and she talked about a whole sappy story on how he/she met in Whichmount grove. She will have her normal spouse dialogs available during conversation, and not be at all bothered about your attempted marriage to another, ending the conversation with "Goodbye, my love!". Being married to Ysolda does not appear to glitch the quest. *If the player has already cleared the final location of the quest (Morvunskar) before the quest begins, the castle will be repopulated upon your arrival there during the quest. *The Rorikstead stage can be skipped and the player can move on to the Ysolda section after the temple, *If Ysolda is given gold to pay for the ring, it does not show up in her merchant gold. *If you skip the quest and head straight to misty grove and complete the quest then go and kill Moira for the fun of it and then loot her body she has the wedding but it has no value *Random World Encounters can occur after the quest is completed with NPCs asking payment for bets/pranks made during the blackout. Refusing to pay or failing the speech challenge to lower the price results in the NPC attacking. *Sam's true identity is foreshadowed throughout the quest. **The name Sam Guevenne sounds very similar to Sanguine, with two added vowel sounds. **The players night involves various pranks, a pastime for the Daedric Lord. **Sam invites the player to a drinking contest, fitting for a god whose sphere is drunkenness. **The Skyrim Game Guide refers to the hat-seller section as "someone from your drunken night with Sanguine approaches" Skyrim Game Guide, page 411 *There is a long dinner table with several seated guests near Sanguine in the grove. This, and his mention of a prank over 100 years ago could be a possible reference to the Sanguine quest in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, in which the player is tasked with ruining a dinner party in Leyawiin Castle. *A night to remember is also a movie. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} References ru:Незабываемая ночка